


i hate most things

by mimitachikavvas



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Jade is scared?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitachikavvas/pseuds/mimitachikavvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>victorious ficathon prompt: jade/beck; i guess i kind of hate most things. but i never really seem to hate you. so i want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate most things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Victorious fic ever and I apologize if characterization seems a bit off.

To Jade, graduating felt a bit like standing at the edge of a cliff — it was terrifying, but there was something about being there that she liked, something beautiful in the idea that she could fall at any second and not quite know where she was going.

Tisch. She was going to Tisch.

She had a place to go, it was a fine. It was just that, in all this growing up, something occurred to her: Tisch didn’t guarantee anything, even though she had been working hard, even though she was graduating from Hollywood Arts, Tisch did not mean that she was going to end up where she wanted to be, and it didn’t mean her father would approve and it didn’t guarantee anything. She had always thought that, once high school was over, life would seem a bit more enticing, a bit more like it was going to go her way and that she would have some semblance of freedom; she thought that she would have had something wonderful by now.

“Hey,” said Beck, coming from behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder but Jade managed not to wince from the contact because it was Beck; his familiar hand embodied comfort, and pulled her to the ground. In all honesty, she did not really enjoy being up in the clouds for too long; there was too much going on at ground level for her to get airy, but it happened every so often.

“Hey,” she said, turning around, curling into herself but glancing up at him. A smile swept across her face and she felt warm. For a moment, they simply stood in front of her locker, until he leaned up against it and slid down to the ground. Reaching up, he grabbed her hand and beckoned her to come down with him; she did.

“You nervous?” he dared ask.

“No,” she shot back, even though she was. But that was for her; she could keep that to herself.

“You know, it isn’t bad to talk about it,” he explained.

“When you imagined yourself here, did you ever feel scared? I always thought the view would look so good from here — that I could have and do whatever I wanted, that maybe I would be onto some next best thing,” she said. She thought about how Tori had been offered a record deal, how college was on the back burner for her, how everything worked out for Tori and Jade never got the easy way out.

“Nothing’s easy,” he said. “And things shouldn’t be easy, not for you. Because you’re the kind of girl who needs a challenge, to remind everyone that you kick ass. Because you do, you know that?”

Having become tender just at his words, Jade turned to him, took his chin in her hand, angled it towards herself and gently pressed a kiss against his lips. He was not feeling chaste, and pushed back against her, slipping his tongue in between her lips and swiping her mouth with it. It was if he had heard everything in her head, reminding her how she had a place next fall, how he would be in the city, too and how, after freshmen year, they could get an apartment together. And all of that felt final, too, scary in its own way. But it all seemed to shift her perspective, pushing her grandiose thoughts to the side and welcoming new ones; it became clear that Beck was her wonderful thing.

“I guess I kind of hate most things,” she began after pulling away, looking him in the eyes now. She hated how Tori was always winning, she hated how her life never ended up how she planned, she hated how she was surrounded by stupid people with robotic minds and she hated how her creativity was hardly ever praised. “But I never really seem to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?”

Jade expected awkwardness, but it never came, because he simply took her in his arms again and gave his answer with the fierce use of his tongue and the way he gripped her tight and held her to him. And again she could see the beauty of the world below her, as she stood at the edge of this cliff with someone who promised to stay by her side.


End file.
